


Dreams really do cum true

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps, Legend of Zelda
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross can't stop think about Ganondorf, but he's just a video game character so he'll never be able to live out his fantasies with him... or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams really do cum true

Ross pressed the button to stop recording, he was sitting in a room with his friends Barry and Chris, they had just finished playing the Ganondorf challenge in Super Smash Brother Melee.

The three talked about video games for a while but after the recording Ross seemed a bit out of it to Barry. After a few minutes of talking Ross excused himself to the bathroom.  
Ross rushed in and locked the door behind himself and just sat on the ground. He held his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Ganondorf cummies?? Really???" He muttered to himself. Ross reminisced on the dark lord Ganondorf. Ross was a straight man, or at least that's what he had always thought. But recently he replayed a few Legend of Zelda games and sort of developed some sort of crush on the owner of the triforce of power.

And by crush this meant looking at weird fanart of Ganon whenever no one was home and reading fanfictions about him as well, but this was a secret that Ross wanted to take to his grave. Ross knew that if anyone found out about his affection towards the evil man, the whole internet would shun him and mock him for his strange attraction to this video game character.

Ross splashed some cold water on his face and tried to forget about this whole thing.

"Hey everyone sorry about that, I just had to take a WICKED SHIT, with my anus" Ross lied, through a fake casual smile.

"Oh hey, thanks for having me, but I've gotta get going." Chris said as he grabbed his bag and left out the front door.

"Oh, goodbye" Ross waved at his friend as he left. Barry startled him with a hand on the Australians shoulder.

"Hey man, are you doin' alright? You look kind of tired." Barry asked with a concerned look. Ross felt even more embarrassed but tried to cover it up.

"y-yeah I'm fine bro. I just didn't sleep much last night." That wasn't entirely a lie but Ross is an animator, he hasn't had over 8 hours of sleep since he was a baby.

"alright dude, well I think I'm gonna head home too. Have a good one!" Barry smiled as he walked off with his laptop over to his car. Ross was left alone on the couch with his thoughts. He figured in this state he wouldn't really be able to focus on animating or writing or anything really so he, like his two friends, left for home.

Ross got into his car but paused before leaving. His face leaning onto the steering wheel. He imagined his favorite man, Ganondorf, sitting next to him and comforting him. This helped him calm down but Ross felt such disgust with himself. Of all the people and fictional people, why did he have to fall in love with such a weird one.

Ross drove home. Once he arrived he felt better, Holly would help distract him. Even if Ross had the hots for a fictional video game demon Holly was still his best friend and always made him feel better. 

Ross opened the door to be greeted with silence.

"Hello? I'm hooooome!" Ross looked around the house to find a note on the fridge held up with a magnet with an anime character on it. 

It read:  
"Dear Ross,  
I gotta go out of town to pick up a rescued pidgeon :3, I tried to call you but your phone was turned off! I'll be home late tonight! I love you!!  
Love Holly :DDDD"

at the bottom of the letter there was a drawing of a bird in a car, it made Ross smile for a moment.

Ross ate some dinner and checked his phone, everything was boring to him, he eventually retired to his bedroom and went onto fanfiction.net to find some more fanfiction about Ganondorf but then decided against it. He wasn't gay for Ganon. He wasn't. He kept telling himself that in hopes that he could change himself.

Ross decided to just go to sleep but even his dreams were tainted with the thought of Ganondorf transforming into his final boar-demon form and fucking him with his MAXIMUM DONg .

The next morning Ross woke up covered with sweat. He was uneasy, but calmed down a bit when he saw his lovely pink-haired wife next to him. There was a new pigeon also in the room asleep in a carrier. 

Ross wished he could hang around a bit longer but he had to record again today. Ross washed his face and got dressed. He left in a bit of a hurry. He had woken up pretty late.  
He arrived at the Grump space 5 minutes late because he decided to grab some Starbucks.

"Hey Ross!" Greeted a cheerful Arin. Ross was a bit relieved that today he would be recording with Arin and Brian, because they weren't present for yesterday's incident. and Ross is sure that his friends don't even remember but the thought of him even acknowledging any sort attraction to Ganon bothers him endlessly.

"Hey bro! What's that in your hand?" Ross asked, Arin was fiddling around with a mysterious machine, it was black and had an orange screen. It looked to be off.

"I don't really know? A fan sent it saying that it would change our lives but I can't figure out how it works?" Arin admitted.

"What if it's a bomb haha" Ross joked.

"Well if it is then you should hold it when it goes off." Arin returned sarcastically as he handed Ross the machine. Ross turned it around in his hands and looked at the strange writing on it. It seemed to be in some sort of exotic language or just in a font that's very difficult to read.

Ross tapped on the screen a couple times and the small black cube-shaped machine came to life, whirring and the orange screen started glowing. Ross still did not understand what the point of it was and seriously suspected the thing of being a bomb.

"Whoa, you turned it on." Arin observed. 

Then suddenly the box started floating.

"Holy shit!" Ross yelped as the cube flew out of his hands and in between the two grumps.

The machine rotated so the small orange screen was facing Arin. Some sort of beam shot at him and Arin started glowing. Ross was considering running away in fear but he also wanted to help Arin somehow so he just froze in place staring at his friend. After a few seconds Arin stopped glowing and he was thin but with a lot of toned muscle. He was very conventionally attractive. Ross was both attracted to this new Arin but also extremely scared and confused.

He was so distracted that the machine turned and shot the orange laser at him and as Ross turned to look at the machine he was met face to face with the tall, green-skinned, red haired evil wizard. Ross had to look up to meet his gaze and he was so nervous he felt his heart was about to explode.

"what?" Ross' voice cracked.

"Is that Ganon?" Arin asked turning and then noticing how loose his clothes were and looked down at himself. "What the fuck? I'm hot??"

"what is this machine?" Ross asked, despite knowing Arin didn't know the answer.

"It's a wish granting machine" Answered Ganon in a deep gravely voice. Ross immediately blushed.

"Ross, why would you wish for Ganondorf???" Arin asked. Causing Ross to blush deeper and look down.

But Ganondorf would not stop this mockery of the man who brought him into the world of the living. He stepped in front of Ross and gave Arin a menacing look, Arin stepped backwards a little.

"Do not mock him." 

Ross put a hand on Ganon's firm back.

"It's okay." He said as Ganondorf stepped aside.

Just then Brian walked in, 10 minutes late with Starbucks.

"What-What the fuck happened?" Brian's eyebrows have raised but like always his face didn't show too much emotion. Dan walked afterwards as he was going to do some paperwork today, he on the other hand had multiple emotions showing on his face at once, surprised, impressed, scared, and more.

"I don't know man, we got this weird floating thing in the mail and now I'm hot and Ganon is here." Arin explained, Ganon nodded his head when Arin mentioned him.

"You ARE hot!" Dan approached Arin to feel his muscles. 

"Listen I hate to address the elephant in the room, but there's a fucking 6 foot warlock in our recording room." Brian stated.

"Don't patronize me little man" Ganon growled as he grabbed Ross by the arm, picked him up bridal style, Smashed out the window and summoned a dark horse made of my nightmares and rode away to a castle in the distance.

"Where are we going Ganon?" Ross looked up at the orangish-red beard of the man he loved.

"When you brought me into this world, my castle came with it, we're going there my love." Ganon explained, his voice was calm and rough at the same time.

"love?" Ross asked weakly.

"Well, you're one true wish, Ross, was to have me as a partner. No?" Ganon's eyes looked so caring and compassionate, Ross felt so safe in his big strong arms that were heavily armored.

"Uh, well, It was but I have a wife already." Ross started feeling bad because he knew he was going to cheat on her.

"It doesn't matter right now, Ross. The only thing that matters is that the universe has synced up in a way, in which we can finally be together." Ganon silenced Ross' worrying thoughts with a kiss as they arrived at the towering castle. 

Ganon dismounted his horse and carried Ross to the bedroom. Ross was thoroughly impressed. The floor had a bearskin rug and the behind it was a large bed with dark red sheets that matched Ganons luscious hair.

Ganondorf slowly lowered Ross onto the bed, The mattress was soft and everything was perfect. All of Ross' troubles and worries melted away when the green beast removed his armor revealing his well-toned dark green chest that was behind some thick chest hair. Everything about him was so dominating and masculine it made Ross shiver.

Ross waited with anticipation as Ganon removed the rest of his clothes and tossed them aside, the animator admired the great king of evils massive schlong.

Ganon kneeled onto the bed and embraced Ross, When Ross was around Ganon he felt so at peace, as if all of his problems could be destroyed by his large and powerful boyfriend.

"Daddy, I love you." Ross whispered in the bigger, Green mans right ear.

"I love you too my baby boy." Ganon said as he gently removed Ross' shirt and admired his milky pale chest.

"What do you want me to do baby-cakes?" Ganondorf asked.

"I want you, to give me juicy cummies daddy... please." Ross begged as he looked up into Ganons eyes.

"turn around love" the dark lord practically growled into his subs ears as Ross obeyed.

Ganon pulled off Ross' pants and underwear as well, revealing his soft ass.

"Are you ready sugartits?" Ganon asked as he lubed up a few fingers.

"yes, daddy" Ross complied.

Then they bagan the intercourse, It was hot and sensual. Ganon had put in a CD of sexy saxophone music to make the mood really hot.  
Eventually after Ganon was able to fit his whole fucking fist into Ross' butthole he decided he was ready for the real deal.

The King of darkness inserted his yogurt slinger into Ross' sacred cavern and they did the didly-bop together. Ross received the juicy Ganondorf cummies like he had always wanted and the world was restored to peace. The machine that was back at the Game Grumps headquarters lifted into the air, crashed out of a window (a different one from what Ganon crashed out of), flew far into the sky and exploded.

Then the castle and Ganondorf slowly started disappearing back out of existence.

"I'm sorry, Ross, my sweet Coconut cream pie, but I must go now. Your wish has been fulfilled. You have received my cummies..." Ganon looked sadly at Ross, he was crying and holding onto Ganon's hand which was becoming more transparent by the second.

"But Daddy... You can't go." Ross hugged his Daddy one last time.

"You're a good boy Ross, you can survive without me. But never forget about us okay?" 

"Yes daddy, I promise."

"Never forget... about my cummies..."

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> My recommendation is that you wash out your eyes with holy water.  
> But in all seriousness thank you so much for reading!
> 
> inspired by the grumpcade episode about the Ganondorf challenge.


End file.
